


What the Mirror Sees

by Luna_Leclair (Moonluster)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Flash Fiction, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Luna_Leclair
Summary: What does a mirror see in us?





	What the Mirror Sees

It is the morning, just before the sun rises. I see you shuffle in and flick the light switch ‘on’. You stand before me with heavy lids, blinking slowly. I hear you take a deep breath as you turn on the sink in front of me, and wash your face in the basin. You wonder aloud how you’re going to get through today. I wish I could tell you everything will be alright and that I’m here if you need me. 

After all, I’ve been here for you since you were a baby. You didn’t know it, but I was always here. Watching you grow up, seeing everything you’ve done and gone through.

I’ve watched you as you got your hair done, your parents fussing over your appearance, and you couldn’t care less. With a cute shirt pulled over your head, some teeth missing, and the brightest, most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, you scurried off to school. You were so full of wonder, so full of innocence. 

As you grew older, I witnessed how you obsessed over your features; your “chubby” stomach, your “big” hips, your “fat” nose, your “nasty” face...all of which these insecurities came about because someone with bad intentions made you feel that way. I wanted to tell you that you’re beautiful just the way you are, and those features are a part of growing into a strong, healthy person. 

I’ve also watched the way you prime yourself before you meet the person who you might one day marry, or perhaps it’s time to ask your employer for a raise. You stand before me, trying your best smile, taking deep breaths, and talking yourself into confidence. I was cheering you on the whole time, knowing that whatever happened, you would still be as awesome as I’ve known you to be. 

I’ve seen you take refuge within the four walls I inhabit, huddled in the corner, red marks and blood painting your body, salty tears wetting the canvas of your face, crying out for relief...to wake from this nightmare you’re in. I wished I could hold you tight and protect you from the monsters that are trying to kill your light. 

I’d seen you with your friends, laughing and singing along to music before a big night, wearing lovely clothes that I’m sure had everyone awe-struck. Your singing voice was so beautiful, and I hope that everyone saw just how wonderful you were. 

I will see you as your face begins to wrinkle and fade, and you will look at yourself, smile, and say that you hope to age gracefully. 

You will. I know you will because a soul as beautiful as yours could never truly grow old. 

So many days I’ve seen you smile, joyful, and cheeks flushed as bright as an apple, glowing with a light that can only be described as your soul. 

So many days I’ve seen you, heard you, weeping, with bloodshot eyes and trembling lips, bemoaning your existence. 

I’ve seen you at your best, your worst, and all the days in between. 

If only I could have said something, done something, that would make you feel better. An encouraging word, or gesture, to help you get through the day, or to make you feel even happier. 

Yet I cannot, for I am only a mirror.


End file.
